memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Quantum slipstream drive
The quantum slipstream drive is an advanced form of interstellar propulsion that achieved and exceeded what failed Federation attempts using transwarp were meant to do: exceed the warp speed barrier. Originally developed by an advanced species native to the Delta Quadrant, the technology was obtained by the in 2374 and used for an aborted test in early 2375 that nearly destroyed the ship. The slipstream is a narrowly-focused, directed warp field that is initiated by manipulating the fabric of the space-time continuum at the quantum level. It works by focusing a quantum field through a deflector dish to generate massive changes in local space curvature; this creates a subspace tunnel, which is projected in front of the vessel. Once a ship has entered this tunnel, the forces inside propel it at incredible speed. In order to maintain the slipstream a ship has to constantly modify the quantum field with its deflector dish; however, the calculations involved are too complicated for 24th century Starfleet technology, and the time available is too short before the vessel out-paces the tunnel, collapsing the slipstream. History ]] The Voyager crew first encountered slipstream technology when they found the , a vessel ostensibly sent by Starfleet to transport them back to the Alpha Quadrant. However, the Dauntless was actually an elaborate trap set by Arturis to exact revenge on Kathryn Janeway for her role in the Borg's assimilation of his homeworld. In its first test by the Voyager crew, the Dauntless traveled fifteen light years in barely five minutes; this translates into about 1.6 million times the speed of light. During Seven of Nine's analysis of the technology, she commented on its similarity to Borg transwarp conduits, noting her expertise in the field and usefulness to the project. Voyager s chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres, temporarily modified Voyager s engines to be capable of slipstream flight, but in an untested state. Commander Chakotay brought these changes online during an attempted rescue of Janeway and Seven, but this implementation proved too much for Voyager s structural integrity to handle for extended periods of time longer than an hour. This limitation hampered Voyager s slipstream efficiency in comparison to the Dauntless – only after sabotage to Dauntless was Voyager able to intercept Arturis's ship. Voyager managed to traverse 300 light years during this initial operation. ( ) Several months later, in 2375, Voyager s crew discovered some benamite crystals and used the rare mineral to construct a more advanced slipstream drive. However, Voyager s technology proved inadequate to the task of navigating the slipstream at the speeds generated by the engine – nevertheless, Voyager managed to travel nearly 10,000 light years before the slipstream collapsed. ( ) Later that year, the Think Tank expressed interest in trading for slipstream technology, despite its potential dangers. The group's representative, Kurros, considered it an "interesting puzzle." ( ) :Following ''Voyager s return to the Alpha Quadrant, the extent to which the Federation researched or implemented slipstream technology is unknown. As witnessed in , the quantum slipstream drive was not yet included in the standard propulsion of Federation starships, possibly due to the unreliability of the drive, materials availability and the length of time required to assemble the engine. It seems reasonable to assume that problems with the technology would be overcome eventually, which could have large implications for the Alpha Quadrant.'' Implementation USS Dauntless 2374 Dauntless's quantum slipstream technology was designed with that ship – as such, this was a non-Federation implementation that was tested for production by the industries of Arturis's home world in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) :The episode did not mention if this was a test or prototype ship. See Talk for discussion. USS Voyager 2374 Voyager's initial implementation of slipstream technology required the starship to accelerate via impulse power to slipstream velocity, causing extreme temperature stress to the hull before a quantum slipstream was opened. This slipstream was a separate conduit from the one created by an escaping Dauntless – Voyager required alignment calculations to merge the two slipstreams to travel to and intercept Dauntless. This merging also enabled Chakotay to fire photon torpedoes at Dauntless and utilize the transporter while in a quantum slipstream. ( ) 2375 During Voyager's second attempt at the technology, the ship's on-board sensors could not map the phase variances quickly enough for the engine to keep the slipstream stable. Ensign Harry Kim concocted a plan to fly the Delta Flyer ahead of Voyager, to accurately predict correct phase variances, and transmit the values to Seven for proper slipstream manipulation. Kim made incorrect calculations, resulting in the loss of Voyager on an ice planet a few parsecs from the Alpha Quadrant. In 2390 Kim unsuccessfully attempted to correct his mistake using a stolen Borg temporal transmitter, failing at his goal to alter the timeline with perfect calculations and return Voyager home. However, he then calculated a phase variance to prematurely collapse the slipstream, saving the Voyager crew. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** Additional references * Briefing: Propulsion Systems (June 2000). (Star Trek: The Magazine) External link * Category:Propulsion technology de:Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb fr:Moteur à sillage quantique